Tell Her
by KrystalSteele
Summary: a request AkuRoku story. i'm no good at summary's so just go read the story and you'll find out what it's about. SMUT.


_**Axel POV**_

"Axel? Are you positive it's okay we're out here?" A blonde whispered quietly to a redhead.

"Sure! The pool lights are still on, see?" Axel pointed to the lights on the walls underneath the water.

Axel, Roxas, Lea, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Namine were all going back to Destiny Islands for summer break to see their families, but they stopped at a hotel in quiet little Twilight Town for a rest.

Roxas and Axel were downstairs getting into the heated indoor pool/hot tub while everyone else was asleep in their rooms.

Axel immediately stripped himself of his shirt, climbed into the hot tub, and submerged himself in water. As the redhead resurfaced he called, "C'mon in Roxy!"

Roxas slowly slipped off his shirt, laid it next to their towels and got into the hot tub with Axel.

"See. it's fine. We'll get out when the managers turn the lights out, okay scaredy cat," Axel teased lightly, drawing the younger blonde closer to him.

Roxas settled himself shoulder-deep in the warm water, his back against one of the jets. "Oooh, that feels nice..." Roxas whispered, closing his eyes.

"I just bet it does, Roxas," Axel whispered in his ear, stroking his hand along Roxas' thighs. Roxas snapped open his eyes and brushed off Axel's hand, "Not right now Axe, Nami's upstairs."

"So? We haven't done anything in two days."

"Yeah, but I still haven't told Namine about us. She'll flip if she finds me having sex with you in a hot tub."

Namine, Roxas' girlfriend of six months, thinks that Axel and Roxas are just really close friends. What she doesn't know is, Roxas and Axel have been dating for about two months now.

It's a secret to everyone at school except for Roxas' cousin Sora, his boyfriend Riku, Axel's twin Lea, and his girlfriend Yuffie.

Roxas isn't all too sure what Namine'll do when she finds out 'cause she's usually a very sweet person, but ya never know.

Axel's eyes widened in surprise, "You _still_ haven't told her? Roxas..." Axel moved in front of the blonde and put his hands on wither side of Roxas.

"You'll have to tell her sooner or later y'know."

"I know that!" Roxas snapped.

Axel kissed Roxas' lips gently before backing up a bit, their foreheads touching. "You'll tell her when the time is right. I know you will. Plus, I'm sure she'll understand."

Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck and kissed him softly, scooting closer to the redhead's body.

"This is why I love you so much, you always know just what to say," Roxas whispered before touching his lips to Axel's again, deepening their kiss.

Axel's hands then left the wall, one pressing Roxas closer to him by his lower back, the other trailing down the blonde's back.

Roxas shuddered at the touch, moaning softly. Axel smirked into the kiss and repeated the movement.

"Does that feel good?" Axel asked softly as his lips moved to Roxas' neck. "Yes...Axel..." Roxas breathed out, his head cocked to the side to give Axel more access.

Axel raised Roxas a tiny bit out of the water and sucked some stray droplets of water off of the blonde's collarbone.

Roxas threaded his fingers into Axel's fiery damp hair and threw his head back as the redhead's mouth worked on his skin.

Axel lifted Roxas completely off the ledge, holding the younger against him with his arm around the blonde's waist.

Roxas leaned out of the kiss to ask breathlessly, "What are you doing Axe?" Axel showed his signature sarcastic, cocky grin and whispered, "You'll see~"

Axel trailed his free hand down Roxas' back to the edge of the blonde's wet shorts and tugged the strings loose. He then slid Roxas' shorts as far down as his arm would extend.

Roxas laid a single kiss on Axel's lips before sitting back down on the ledge and pulled the shorts the rest of the way down. He took them out of the water and tossed them to the poolside next to their towels.

Axel, soon after, did the same with his, staring into Roxas' true blue eyes. Axel then claimed Roxas' lips in another kiss, pressing their bodies together.

When Roxas' hand slid down under the water in between their bodies, Axel broke away and let out a half moan/gasp as Roxas touched his hardened flesh.

Roxas grinned widely and tugged gently on Axel. The redhead let small sounds and gasps fall out of his mouth every so often as Roxas stroked his member.

Axel suddenly grasped the younger's wrist and pulled his hand out of the water, lacing their fingers. "Aah, that's enough...of that..." Axel said, a bit breathless.

Roxas smiled and let out a yelp as he was taken off guard by the pleasurable sensation on his lower body that Axel was creating. The redhead nibbled on Roxas' earlobe gently before whispering, "That's _my_ job Roxy."

Axel ground his hips together with Roxas' and they both let out low moans. Roxas decided he had **enough** of the foreplay so he tuned his back to Axel and placed one hand on the edge of the hot tub and looked over his shoulder to meet emerald eyes.

Axel knew what his lover wanted so he placed his own hands on Roxas' slender hips and laid a trail of kisses up the blonde's back to his neck. He laid a single kiss on Roxas' lips and thrust half of his length into the younger boy.

Roxas' cry was muffled by Axel's kiss, but he still felt sorry. Axel showered kisses along Roxas' jawline until he was sure the other hand adjusted to him enough with a reaction.

Roxas pushed himself backwards to push the rest of Axel inside him, groaning loudly while doing so. "Fucking..._move_...Axel..." Roxas gasped between breaths.

Axel started slow, as usual, then picked up the pace whenever Roxas growled at him. Axel knew there was something off, because it usually doesn't take him long to find Roxas' prostate, so he shifted a tiny bit.

On the next thrust, Roxas moaned loudly and craned his body back towards Axel. The redhead grinned and began to thrust harder onto that spot inside Roxas.

Roxas eventually stopped moaning, instead he started screaming.

"Aah...Axel! Fuck! Ohh-_god_-yes! Axel, yes!" those words made Axel thrust harder and faster into the younger boy beneath him. Axel also groaned out some incomprehensible words that sounded like, "Ro...xas...oh fuck..aah-ahh!"

After a couple of thrusts , Roxas grabbed hold of Axel's hands on his hips and groaned out a string of curse words as he came. Axel came a few seconds later inside Roxas, joining the blonde on the pleasure high.

As they finally came down from the ecstasy high, Roxas turned a bit and whispered, "I love you, Axel.

Axel's green eyes met Roxas' sapphires as he answered, "I love you too Rox," before he laid a single, gentle, loving kiss on his lover's lips.

Later on when they finally decided to go back to the room, Axel asked, "Hm. I wonder what the pool cleaners will say..."

Roxas grinned and led the other back upstairs.

_**Next Morning During Breakfast~**_

"I'm not mad Roxas," Namine said with a small voice.

"What do you mean Nami?" Roxas asked, his eyes darting to Axel. "I know about you and Axel, but I'm not mad." At this, everyone at the table had their eye trained on the small blonde girl.

"But...how did you...?" Roxas stuttered. "I heard you guys' convo last night. I heard _everything_." Roxas lowered his head, his face now flushed a bright red.

"I'm not mad Roxas. I'm happy for you. I love you, but your happier with Axel," Namine sent on of her bright smiles Axel's way.

"Ya see Roxy? I told you she'd understand! Doy!" Axel said smiling. "Thanks Namine," Axel said as he hugged her.

"Just treat him right Axel. That's all I ask."

"Of course." Axel then gave Roxas a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Now he don't have to worry about her finding out," Axel said happily.

"Yeah, but there's still one problem," Roxas said.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"My parents don't know."

"...oh shit!"

**xxXxx**

Request for ~mangababy101 on dA. I hope ya like it! xD

**xxXxx**

**Haha I just HAD to put the "pool cleaner" and the "parent" thing in here=) and i'm SO SORRY that this took so long. i'm lazy. Now i get to work on my AkuMaru for another friend on dA.**

**Axel: Yes! i got lucky! *does happy dance***

**Roxas: oh be quiet. didn't read the ending? we have to tell my parents.**

**Axel: what? *re-reads ending* shit...ur right...**

**Me: wow...ur so thick u know tht Axel?**

**Axel: shut up...**

**Marluxia: I'M in the next one! *flips hair***

**Me: Marly? wtf?**

**Angie: Marly! *glomp***

**Me: *sigh* these people... just kidding Angie. i love you!**

**Angie: yay! *snuggles***

**Roxas: hey! i love her more! *holds Angie***

**Marly: *thinks* i thought her name was Xalegna...**

**Me: doofus. Angie's her REAL name. like ur's is Lumaria**

**Marluxia: O.o NO ONE IS SUPPOSED TO KNOW MY REAL NAME!**

**Me: i do=)**

***i think Lumaria is his name is nyaa~ and for those of u who dnt know who Angie is, she's my Nobody OC!=) i have her profile up and hopefully i'll use her in "Marked" and "AnD". i just gotta figure out where lol**


End file.
